


Здесь тебя никто не ждет

by istnn



Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [2]
Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Они бы сыгрались с Фном. Они бы сыгрались с кем угодно, и никто бы не заметил подмены мидера, а Даня так и не узнает, что было бы, если бы он ушел.
Series: В таких, как я, обычно не влюбляются [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051949
Kudos: 2





	Здесь тебя никто не ждет

После нескольких минут бега Даня ненавидит Вампира — за то, что предложил пробежаться перед сном, себя — за то, что согласился, и заодно весь мир, потому что расстояние от дома до озера с каждой секундой не сокращается, а, кажется, только увеличивается. Когда они наконец добегают до условленной конечной точки, он валится на землю и заодно тянет за собой и своего саппорта.  
— Малой, ты что делаешь, — сдавленно бурчит Даниял, приподнимаясь, но ответа нет. Дане кажется, что он никогда больше и слова не сможет сказать, а перед этим точно выплюнет легкие на эту же землю. И зачем только согласился?

— Я сейчас сдохну, — предупредительным тоном говорит он, еле складывая слова. Кровь шумит в ушах, и все начинает казаться нереальным. События последних месяцев — дымка, рассеянные мутные кадры. Вампир смеется над ним, обнажив зубы, и Даня напрягается на долю секунды, не больше. Было бы здесь чуть больше света, он, наверное, был бы пойман с поличным. Но фонари горят слишком далеко, и по его лицу вряд ли можно заметить хоть что-то. Оно и к лучшему.  
Это ведь только его проблема, никому больше не нужно знать о том, что с ним происходит.  
Если бы Даня сам мог себя понять и объяснить причины своих же мыслей и поступков, было бы, конечно, гораздо проще. Еще проще было бы забить и сконцентрироваться только на игре, но… Это бы сработало, если бы он сменил синюю футболку Гамбит на оранжево-черную или, черт с ним, любую другую, и поменялся бы тег перед ником. Но Даня оставался в той же команде с теми же людьми, и проблема не исчезала — ему было также тяжело, как и полгода назад, находиться рядом с Максом и выдерживать его взгляды и шутки, а еще — как будто до этого было мало — от улыбки Данияла становилось хуже, и воздуха в легких не хватало.

Даня ничего не понимал.  
То, что он не мог объяснить самому себе, разрывало его на части, а проигранные матчи не добавляли уверенности в правильном решении. Может, было бы лучше… Но он уже не узнает, что было бы, если бы его отпустили в ВП.  
Даня ложится на землю и раскидывает руки — боль и жар отступают, зато холод начинает сковывать тело. Небо огромное, необъятное, и маленькие точки звезд кажутся помехой на чистом полотне.

— Малой, — зовет его Вампир.  
— М?  
— Почему ты не ушел?

Вопрос неприятный и резкий — конечно, не удар под дых, но все же портит ночную тишину и заодно настроение Дане. В голове, как и в небе, только пустота.  
— Ну… — тянет он, не зная, что ответить.  
Ни слова про контракты и обещания, он и так слишком много повторялся. И какова теперь цена его слов? Не мог остаться, но все равно не ушел. Фразы, пережеванные тысячу раз, застревают комом в горле. Это все правда, но — не вся.  
Что ответить?  
«Потому что ты здесь»?  
Или Шач.  
Или Дрим.  
Или… Нет, Фнг стал смотреть еще холоднее, и каждая его фраза будто бы невзначай колола именно Даню. Остальные острили куда топорнее, прямиком в лоб, не стесняясь даже камеры. Даня почти не сопротивлялся, слабо отбиваясь от подколок.  
Он ведь заслужил.

Здесь его разрывало на части, пусть никто этого и не замечал. А там, в ВП — Соло и Нун и, наверное, победы, турниры, кубки, но этого он не узнает. Даня сделал правильный выбор.  
Так ведь?  
— Ты и сам все знаешь, — наконец отвечает он. Все слова уже были сказаны — когда два часа сидел с тиммейтами в закрытой комнате и пытался извиниться, раз за разом повторяя одно и то же. Он не помнил ни одного своего слова, зато в памяти отлично отпечаталось разочарование в чужих глазах. Макс даже не скрывал — незачем было, и от этого все только острее ощущалось. Даня не лгал ему — просто недоговаривал, как и другим тиммейтам, и это привело к катастрофе.

Они бы сыгрались с Фном. Они бы сыгрались с кем угодно, и никто бы не заметил подмены мидера.  
— Жалко, что с Ростиком так мало поиграли, — говорил Фнг, когда думал, что Даня его не слышит, и в голосе капитана звучало неприкрытое сожаление. — Хорошо бы ему постоянную команду найти.  
— Вы же в прошлом году еще вместе играли, да? — спрашивал Шач. Артем соглашался, говорил, что ему и тогда нравилось, как играет Ростик, но про то, что было после, как обычно молчал. Они особо и не затрагивали эту тему, ведь прошлое — в прошлом, хотя когда только собрались в конце лета, было ощущение, что Фнг постоянно сравнивает их с предыдущим составом, игроки которого теперь рассеялись по разным тегам и друг про друга не вспоминали.  
Может, Артем тоже о чем-то сожалел.

Даня слышит этот разговор случайно и честно не хочет подслушивать больше, поэтому входит в комнату. На его появление никто не обращает внимания, только Макс рассеянно скользит взглядом и отворачивается к своему экрану.  
Теперь все кажется нормальным, если, конечно, все может быть нормально после главной драмы сезона. Естественно, что они сравнивают его с Фном. В конце концов, никто не заставлял его бежать в ВП после первого сообщения Соло.  
Собственная паранойя утомляла куда больше. Его простили и приняли обратно, что еще нужно?  
Сейчас слова Артема уже не имели значения.  
Сейчас он не знает, что еще ответить Вампиру на самый дурацкий вопрос на свете.  
«Я бы ушел, но контракт не позволил»? «Все разваливалось, и я решил сбежать с тонущего корабля»? Да, он не подумал, да, действовал импульсивно, думая, что исполнить мечту будет также легко, как и поставить подпись на контракт, который потом свяжет его на полтора года. Даня ошибся и поплатился за это.

Что от него вообще хотят услышать?  
И что они хотели от него услышать тогда, кроме отрепетированных, но не искренних извинений?  
Даня упирается взглядом в спину своего саппорта. Правда слишком некрасива, чтобы показывать ее кому-либо.  
— Я рад, что ты остался, — говорит ему Даниял после длинной паузы и оборачивается. — И остальные тоже.  
В темноте Даня не видит выражение его лица.  
— Что-то по ним не заметно, — с легкой обидой произносит он. Это все шутки, конечно. Ничего не остается, кроме как терпеть бесконечные подколки и ждать, пока про его предательство забудут.  
— Мы гнобим, чтобы ты не расслаблялся, — смеется Вампир. — Иначе кто нас будет тащить на Инт? Если он вообще будет, конечно.

Даня не отвечает ему. Воспоминание вспыхивает в памяти и тут же гаснет, исчезая. Точно было что-то подобное, но время стерло из памяти контекст, оставив только один короткий кадр — мягкую улыбку Макса и его теплую ладонь на плече Дани. Воспоминание кажется далеким и нереальным. Может, его и вовсе не существовало.  
Даня налаживал привычный ритм жизни практически вслепую. Интуиция молчала, и он не знал, что делать, кроме как играть дальше и двигаться по привычному маршруту. В конце концов, никто, кроме него, не был виноват в случившемся.  
— Пойдем обратно, — Даниял поднимается с земли и смотрит на него сверху вниз, загораживая скопление звезд. Предрассветные сумерки рисуют на его лице хмурое выражение, но оно исчезает, растворяется в темноте, стоит ему улыбнуться. Даня тянет руку своему саппорту, и Вампир хватает его за ладонь, помогая встать, а потом притворно тяжело выдыхает.

— Ты что-то слишком тяжелый. Так, никаких больше чипсов, я буду следить. И Ваню подговорю, учти, — недовольно говорит он, стряхивая с Даниного плеча сухой листок.  
Даня бьет его по плечу, смеясь:  
— Замолчи, иначе я заберу все твои энергетики.  
— Эй, ты вообще-то тоже их пьешь!

У него острая улыбка, и Даня спотыкается, засмотревшись. Даниял, как настоящий саппорт, удерживает его на месте с классическим:  
— Малой, будь осторожнее, — будто бы старше его на несколько десятилетий, а не на какие-то четыре года. Тепло чужой руки исчезает с плеча.  
В этот момент Даня понимает, что прожить на буткемпе еще месяц будет очень-очень сложно, но выбора, как и до этого, ему никто не предоставил.  
Когда они возвращаются в дом, небо позади прорезают первые солнечные лучи.


End file.
